Black Tears
by LunaKaramura
Summary: A girl who has lived on Alternia her entire life is about to have everything she has been trying to hide be ripped wide open. Gamzee and several others have been trusting their so called troll friend, but what will they think now that their dear friend is not like them, but a hybrid freak that should have never been born, or living with them? Only time will tell her fate... ?xOC
1. Prologue

Prologue: Standing in the Rain of Blood and Turmoil

The woods had turned black with rage, showing the luscious two moons that Alternia shared. A young family was standing in this darkness, watching the white fury of a demonic dragon, screeching her horrifying screech, proving exactly how much power was behind her gnashing fangs and terrifying rainbow blood colored claws. A human man with white hair stood there with her three small daughters, watching the bright colors of other beasts streak the dark canvas of sky. The two younger had their eyes glued to the scene truly being painted with the blood against this black and decrepit background. Their mother, the great white fury, was the one truly leading the score in how many lusus could be killed. There were going to be plenty of orphaned trolls after this attack, and it was surely not going to be pretty after this fight was over.

"Wh-Why does mommy fight like this?" The youngest asked, stepping closer to the battlefield before the group. "We don't have to fight..."

"Luna, please... I promise, mommy will be perfectly fine after this. Try thinking of something else, please..." The father kept his hand on her two youngest's shoulders, watching the beasts in the air... It was truly poetic, just as it hade been foretold... But something else was bothing this man, not just the fact that his daughters were so distraught... It was the fact of what was to come from this battle. In the prophecy told throughout her clan, one will mate with a human, then die protecting her loved ones, her daughters.

Nothing could stop this, the true demonic battles of lusus against lusus. Even the screams of the Fury's two daughters didn't stop her from charging at the other lusus before her, a large serpent swishing in the blood filled waters. Both of these women were brave and noble fighters, but the children forced to watch this were their young. It was more than a fight to them. It was a chance to finally raise their children.

Kitsune, their father, was sent here in a time paradox during his attempt at playing a game on his computer. Sure enough, he was sent to Alternia, where he met these two lusus.

A shriek laid waste to the skies before them, the rainbow colors that once painted the battlefield now disappeared into a world of black. The dragon which had been the most deadly in this fight against monstrous powers had begun to fall, sinking into the darkness her black blood had created. Two children and a worried father sprung to the best's side, not caring of the metallic smell of freshly spilled blood. One child, the youngest, couldn't move… She sat there with her hands in the blood, watching the blackness drip through her fingers. Soon she herself was crying, tears falling into the almost glistening pool of darkness surrounding the toddler. Black tears. Black blood. A black and mourning filled day.

This place, the same area that has been scarred with the battling of beasts, was where one child learned what must be done to keep this from happening to herself and her siblings. The same location where she had lost her mother was where her life had truly begun, where it was proved to the young girl that things were never going to be the same to her compared to the trolls she shared Alternia with. This was the day that Luna Karamura had become one with herself and her family tree, half human, half beast.

A/N: Okay, sooooo sorry it took so long for this to be written, I've been working on a few side projects and my parents keep dragging me out places. Again, terribly sorry, and I'm trying my best to work on this more, make it one of my top priorities! Hopefully Black Tears will be continued soon! Already seems like I have a few people who want to hear about this!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Reeking of Fish and Desparation

10 human years, or roughly 4 and a half sweeps later…

Gusts of wind roared through the area, filled with luscious leafy foliage and mountainous regions subsiding in the small resting place. A blur of white flashed through the trees and knocked branches down plummeting to the dark ground below, the earth still stained with the remnants of a warrior. Feathers streaked the now bustling wind, whistling and turning the lazy gusts into something that could be used and harnessed. The large bird, nearly five feet in height, ripped its twenty five foot span across the lit sky and let the shrieks echo in the mountains. It twisted itself in the sea of air before it, letting everything around the beast be taken in. As it turns again, a small grayish blotch is seen on its back before jumping off, letting themselves drop almost to the ground before the bird grabs them by the arm and whips them up. Using only the slightest move the figure stands up on the beast's back. It smirks and lands the monster it once rode before sitting down.

"Tsuki, you can rest now. I promise, no more training for today." The figure smiled, using a small knife to peel a piece of fallen fruit. "But we'll need you to get home, okay?"

The figure's voice is that of a woman's, and soon it becomes more evident that the mysterious rider is female. Her hand brush through the bird's feathers to cool her off, and another hand began to feed the beast the fruit pieces. A small marking on the back of the bird's head was making itself more visible, instantly making the woman flinch as she stopped.

"Oh man… Your mark's showing again. We have to get you home before all the white spray paint comes off." She hopped back onto the bird's back, which was mentioned earlier. If you were actually reading, then you would see the bird's name was Tsuki. A quick spread of her white feathers and she was off, making her way back home to the hive her dear friend used under the cover of night. It wasn't anything special, only a simple hive, next to the ocean. It wasn't what their old home used to be, but there wasn't really anything else they could call home other than the woods and the water covering half of their hive's land.

Tsuki quickly circled around the hive before landing and letting off her grey companion, taking a swipe at the orangey yellow horns piercing through her ashy black hair. It was a joke these two had had for close to three sweeps, or roughly 6 and half human years, and it still kept them bonded to this day.

"Oi, Luna! Get your ass outta there and answer the door!"A yell came echoing throughout the hive, making the paintings shake against the wall. It was her older half sister, Sora, beckoning her _yet again._ Sometimes being the youngest and a brainiac didn't pay off…

"I'm coming! Give me a minute!" Luna sighed before patting down Tsuki's stray feathers. "Why can't you get it though?"

"Maybe because I'm all the way upstairs! You're closer than me! Just get the damn door!"

She pouted and slumped herself to the stairs, glaring up at the door at the very top. Sora was so lazy, and never took care of anything of her's. This woman, three years older than her sisters, put about as much work as a god does anything, if at all. It wasn't that she didn't have to, which she did, she just didn't want to.

Dragging herself down the stairs, she stood in front of the old style doors and tried to pull her anger from her voice. Things had been so heated lately; it wasn't even funny at the intensity. If hiding who they really were wasn't enough, the café that the three siblings owned was just shut down, cutting off any flow of money they had. The only thing that they didn't want it to be was pailing day! Carefully fixing the hair and horns straying from their proper place, Luna took a deep breath before creaking open the door. It was still fairly dark out, so not much could see seen in front of her face. A fishy scent filled her nose as the door opened, getting close to knocking her over at the sheer intensity. Her eyes barely lifted themselves from their original position to look up at the tall and smelly troll before her. It wasn't anyone she could recognize instantly, but the purple hair right above his forehead alerted her as to who was in her presence.

"Eridan, what are you doing here? Again?" Luna groaned, wincing when the door was shoved from her grip.

"As you knoww, I am without a matesprit... Due to the fact of... Feferi's rejection... " Eridan stepped closer to her, putting out his hand before he smirked. That damn toothy grin of his was going to get him killed... "I wwas wwondering... Wwould you maybe wwanna... Hang out? Wwe could see a movvie at my hivve, or get drinks..."

"Okay, shut your trap for a minute... Let me get this straight." She pointed up at him, getting an alomst grin on her face. "You, one of the seadwelling highbloods, want to go out with me, a lowblood _landdweller_ who also has no one in any quadrants?"

"Wwell, when you put it that wway... Yes, I wwould like to spend time wwith you, see wwhere it leads us." He smiled as she looked down, hoping it would be of embarrassment.

He was way off...

She burst out laughing, nearly falling flat on her butt. "Oh man! This is too much! My sides!" Wiping her eyes, she gontinued grinning. "You want to go out with me!? You'd have better luck with a rock!"

Eridan looked down at her, glaring at the tiny 'troll' in front of him through his glasses. "I should'vve told you... I wwon't take no for an answwer."

Before Luna could react, she was being held up by her shirt collar. "H-Hey! Not the way to win over a lady, fish boy!"

"I don't care! You're coming wwith me, no more asking!" He pulled off his scarf, binding her wrists before she had the chance to fight him. "Come on."

"Wait, what makes you think that I can stay there with the same change of clothes? Let me go so I can go pack up a few things..."

"I suppose that wwould make it easier on both of us... But I'll be in the room wwith you to ensure you don't try to run." A hand cupped her cheek before picking her up. "Now wwhich room is your's?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! No way you're going in my room! That's a personal place, not even my sisters go into it!" Luna yelled, swatting at him angrily.

"Wwell, I can't trust you wwithout me."

"Dude, not fair! Put me down!"

Eridan had carried her upstairs, making sure she had no chance of escape. Luna was jsut barely able to comprehend what was happening, with everything going on. His sudden 'attack' on the smaller female frightened her, showing simply how much of a difference there was in power compared to her status now and the status of the high blood who had trapped her. At least, he didn't knw that she wasn't even trying to fight back, with what she could do to him. Everything about her could become more powerful tenfold.

"Noww, here." Eridan tossed Luna a large bag as she sat on the edge of the windowsill, keeping herself quiet. "You wwill only pack wwhat fits in there."

"What? This won't fit much..." She sighed, trying her best to stall him. "Can't I bring another bag with me?"

"No! You wwill not bring much of your landwweller rubbish into my hivve."

After a few moments of arguments filling the tiny room, Eridan was going through the small amount of clothing in her closet, throwing to her only the few things that would pass his highblood inspection. Luna continued to pack up the few things he gave to her, sighing as she rubbed her eyes.

This fishy highblood before her was attempting to force himself onto the lowblood mutant, which he had no idea what she was even different from the trolls which inhabited the planet. She knew that it was best to keep herself hidden, but something about her own teenage hormones was driving her, getting her to drive herself closer to a certain troll. The thing is, it wasn't Eridan, or any _sane_ male troll on the planet...

A/N: Sooooo... Yeah... Sorry I didn't exactly get this up sooner, I've been kinda sidetracked with other projects, plus I'm trying to follow up with Homestuck with all the new updates! Anyways, hopefully you guys like this, and I'll be, here's hoping Sandy was nice on me and didn't affect me too much with my writing, putting up more within the next few days!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Honking The Horn

_It was getting late, and Luna had just begun to work at her shift at the family owned café, still wearing her troll disguise to keep herself protected. It was a fairly slow day at work, the only company she had this day were her twin waiting the rare full table and sounds of pans clanking in the kitchen within arm's reach. She was sitting on top of the bar top, wearing sleek dark jeans and a fairly baggy short sleeve shirt with a Libra sign on the left cuff. No one too interesting had been there all day, but nothing could have prepared her for what was about to happen._

_She had begun to doze off, still completely bored and relaxed, until a sharp noise pierced through her ear, sparking her mind back to reality. It was a honk, and a fairly loud one. Someone was at the door, and yelling ensued soon after, one sided. At least two trolls were out there, one a relaxed, the other anxious and trying to act as a leader. The door opened. Luna was already starting to dry off glasses when she looked up again only to be shocked. She had no idea of their names, but she recognized the symbols on their shirt. A Capricorn and a Cancer, coming into their café. Cancer was especially rare to have around, since they used to be called the Signless, but a Capricorn was a pretty big deal! This man, his face smothered in clown makeup, was a descendant of the Grand Highblood, the highest lineage, along with one of the most feared in troll society._

_"__Gamzee, why the fuck do you keep dragging me away from my work!? Can't you just buy your Faygo at a different place?" Cancer yelled, every time he moved his head it fairly hid his nubby horns. His friend Gamzee, the Capricorn, was simply smiling, not a happy smile, but a sort of an 'I don't give a fuck, everything's chill' smile._

_"__Come on, the other place that sold them mother fucking shut down. I can't get my motherfucking miracles anywhere else." Gamzee smirked, honking his horn again._

_Something about the Capricorn before Luna made her shiver, too nervous to move away or leave the room. She understood that most of the highbloods could be fairly calm, but this one was… Unusually calm. _Maybe he was a stoner? _She thought to herself, flinching when they came up to the bar._

_"__Hello. My name is Luna, how can I help you?"_

_"__Yeah yeah, whatever. Can I just get some fucking water or something?" He sighed, his tone proving he wasn't too happy to be there as he sat down in the seat within her arm's reach._

_"__Water coming right up. What about you, sir?" Luna's voice nearly cracked under the pressure of speaking to them as she whirled around, filling a cup of ice water in no time at all._

_"__You motherfuckers got Faygo here?"_

_"__I'm sorry, what did you say? Faygo?"_

_"__I'm guessing that you don't have it then… Oh well. Karkat, let's get the motherfuck out of here." Gamzee had turned his head to the bartender for only a moment when she set a bottle down. "So you do have it…"_

_"__Of course I do. It's a personal favorite of mine." She smiled, setting down a glass filled with ice._

_"__Is that right?" He smirked at Luna, making her face blush a darker grey than it already was. "Motherfucking sit down then. We can talk for a little while, right? It's not like you have a bunch of other motherfucking trolls to take care of."_

_"__True, but I am still working… I probably shouldn't…" She had resisted for only a few minutes before she had sat herself down beside Gamzee with a bottle of Faygo for herself. "So… What do you two do? Anything interesting that I might be able to get into?"_

_"__It's nothing that concerns you. Gamzee, let's get out of here already! A leader shouldn't leave his post like this for anything, especially worthless soda!"_

_"__Man, nothing's motherfucking keeping you here. I can go back on my own later."_

_Luna glanced over at Karkat then smiled. "I'll make sure he stays out of trouble."_

This was close to a sweep ago that she had met those two, and not long after she had met all of their friends, the other ten signs. It was there that she met wonderful trolls her age, without much fear of them realizing who or what she was. For once, she felt like she belonged to something much bigger than just her family.

"Hurry up and finish packing so wwe can get back to my hivve." Eridan had taken her bags and harshly overfilled them with only her most beautiful clothes that she had in her room, including a few of her tighter shirts. "Much better… Noww then. Howw about wwe get you into something a bit more regal?"

Luna was barely able to turn around when he had her arms in a forceful grip. He tore the false sleeves on her arms free from their elastic grip, frightening her.

"Let go of me, you son of a bitch!" She swung at him, flinching as a shriek howled through the thick walls of the hive.

"Wwhat was that?"Eridan had turned around for only a second before Tsuki came barreling out of her nest in the other room to rescue her 'troll' from the fishy scented seadweller.

"Maybe next time you'll think twice, dumbass!" Luna yelled, snapping her fingers. This time he wasn't going to have much luck…

Tsuki only had him in her grip for a moment before Eridan's yells of surprise echoed, getting softer and softer.

"Nice try, fish boy!"She stood on the windowsill and laughed, flinching as a cool hand gripped her tiny ankle. "What the!? Let go of me!"

Below her was that same man who had just practically attacked her, her ankle the only thing saving him from a cruel death. "Not until you pull me back inside!"

Luna growled before jumping off the windowsill back inside, draping the flopping fish-troll over it. "You're just lucky, now go home or you're gonna be fish filet for my lusus!" She snapped, throwing him over to Tsuki before taking off the scarf that bound her. "And one last thing! You try that again and so help me gog, I'll make sure you never get anyone in your quadrants!"

That was all she needed to say, and Eridan was gone, finally out of her sight. It wasn't the first time he's attacked her, but this time was a bit more serious than the last. The past few times he left teary eyed, but she simply assumed he had enough of the rejection. Tsuki ruffled her feathers and took a seat next to her 'troll,' who was still a bit upset. She pecked at the horns before quickly pulling off with her beak. Luna had squeaked slightly when she saw Tsuki with basically a ball of hair in her mouth, but she didn't really care. It felt good. Her short and shaggy white hair fell back to its place behind her ears, making her smile.

"Good girl, Tsuki. It was starting to itch pretty bad…" She hugged the dusty white bird, sitting beside her. "I'm sorry we have to keep doing this to you, but it's our only shot of making this work. You understand, right?"

Tsuki cooed, carefully nuzzling her companion. The paint sprayed onto her feathers continued to rub off, revealing her dark markings, deep beneath the layers of white.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise." Luna gave the feathered beast a gentle, loving nudge as she yawned softly. "But, you need to rest. So do I."

Without another word, both females curled up in the branches that made up Tsuki's nest, and as we watch the two interact, we see an absolute contrast. A once bright bird and dark girl has been replaced with a bright girl and a dark feathered bird, only revealing who they really are. These two knew they did not belong on Alternia, but they had no other home to go to. Both were born on this world, and both decided to stay. It wasn't going to be long until someone figured out who they were, so soon they could be facing death, far worse than anything she could have witnessed before.

"Tsuki? Are you still awake?" Luna looked up from her daze, smiling at Tsuki when she cooed softly."I wanted to say… Thank you, for taking care of me…"

A purr practically escaped from the bird's throat as both started falling asleep. They didn't belong anywhere near here. However, Luna seemed to be having the most trouble in her lineage. With black blood coursing through half human veins, she couldn't exactly live on earth either, in the other universe. Life for this monster would not be easy in any world, universe, whatever you wish to name it. Either way you put it, the majority of everyone there would put her to death.

Luna Karamura had already begun the clock to her doomsday, and she hadn't even realized it.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Flushed Feelings Get You into Trouble

It had only been a day since Luna's encounter with Eridan's love, but she had to continue her work with the other trolls. She had barely begun to get herself ready with her grey make up and wig, when a knock on her door startled her. On the other side of the door, an all too perky troll practically cackled.

"Your door doesn't have much color to it, does it? You know, minus the lovely red checker boarded into the black." That same cackle came from her, the grinning grey form now in front of Luna when the door opened. "Come on, Karkat wanted me to bring you into the game room today!"

"So, he doesn't really trust me to go to the game room by myself? Typical Karkat…" Luna raised an eyebrow, sighing as she fixed her wig. "Alright, I guess it's not that bad. Besides, I might need backup if Fishy comes back."

"Ohhh? Eridan Ampora came after you in your own hive?" Terezi continued to grin, touching practically everything in her path. "Perhaps his desperation has gotten worse after you rejected him again."

She chuckled, taking her fans into her sylladex as she continued getting ready. Her room must have felt small to the other troll in the room, seeing as she had almost an entire forest to herself.

"Maybe, but I warned him what will happen the next time he comes after me. He's getting fed to Tsuki, I don't care if he really is a highblood." Luna shrugged into her jacket, making sure the tiny Libra insignia on the left cuff showed itself. It was the only thing she had left that showed who her mother really was."Anyways, you want anything? I need a few more minutes to make sure that everything's good before I go."

Terezi grinned, licking a framed picture that stood on the nightstand. "Why not have your lusus take care of those things? That's why she's here."

"Well, I don't like making her do all the work. I already have her carry me everywhere, so I cut her some slack when it comes to hivework." She gave a tiny sigh, glancing up when she heard that all too familiar sound of tongue on glass."Hey, stop doing that! That's the last thing of Pyralspite I have left!"

"I was only tasting it…" Terezi pouted before she went back to grinning.

"I guess I'll take care of this when I get back later. Come on, I don't trust you around too much of my things. Not all of them are spit-proof." Luna smirked, wiping off the picture's glass. _Mom… Dad…_

It wasn't long after that the blind troll that had been snooping around Luna's room took her by the wrist and ran downstairs with her. It was yet another ordinary day on Alternia, with the darkness still shrouding over the world. Something about the darkness was just…Something that the trolls like. Our main character here could also be in that category, seeing as her hive is most likely on the darkest part of the planet.

Close to an hour passed, and Luna had just begun to log into one of the computers in the room. She kept one headphone in, smiling when she heard honking from her other ear. That same honk grew closer and closer until it came face to face with her. The white and grey make up this troll wore wasn't anything new to her, but she still flushed slightly when she would glance up at him.

"Hey, sister. Where were you all up and at earlier? We ran outta motherfucking Faygo." Gamzee smirked, looking over her shoulder to see what she was typing."Eh? What happened with you and Eridan? Did you kick him out again?"

"Well…it's a little complicated… I'd rather not say. Oh, I almost forgot about something." Luna smiled, taking out her sylladex. It was only a few seconds until a few more bottles of Faygo were spread around the desk. The juggalo before her just grinned, taking one of the bottles.

"Man, you know the way to a motherfucker's heart." She flushed even more at his words as he began downing his Faygo, handing her one.

"Really?"

Luna smiled as she continued her work, typing out work lists for her and her two sisters. Occasionally she would have to reply to a certain seadweller, but Gamzee luckily wasn't looking at her screen unless he had something catch his eye.

"So, how's life near the water?" She glanced up from her work, giving him a shy gentle smile.

"Well, nothing's really up and happened yet. Dad's still not back." Gamzee took another sip of his Faygo, leaning back in the chair. It looked ready to give out under him. "What about you, sister?"

"Well, nothing serious. My lusus was just calming me down after Eridan attacked me." Sighing softly, she rested her head in her hand gently. "He doesn't give up, no matter what I say…"

"Man, that's not cool. No one should hurt my bro. Or, sis, in your motherfucking case."

Luna looked up from her typing, surprised. "I'm your… Bro?"

"Fuck yeah! You're one of the coolest mother fuckers here. Besides, a girl like you is a motherfucking miracle."

She sat back up straight, moving her bangs to above her eye shyly as he chuckled.

"Did I do that?" Gamzee poked her almost black cheek, smirking when she squirmed.

"Stop it; I shouldn't be getting flushed like this… You know how my family feels about highbloods." Luna sighed, blushing even more. "My sister would cull us both if she saw me like this!"

"So you do have feelings for me?"

She flinched, feeling her face burn. "I-I never said that!"

Luna kept her face hidden from Gamzee, her hair covering the blush. If she dared look up, then he would see the blush still holding fast onto her cheeks. Everything was already beginning to spin in the young girl's head, mostly flushed feelings for the troll in front of her. _Oh man, this isn't good… _she thought, holding her head. _What if he feels the same for me, but I can't bring myself to let our feeling blossom? Wait, what am I saying!? My sister would cull me for sure if I confessed my feelings for a high blood, not to mention that he's the descendant of the Grand Highblood! Shit, what do I do? What do I say to him? _

"You okay, sister?"

Gamzee's voice pulled her from her thoughts, making her sit back up. She wasn't about to let her feelings get in the way of this friendship.

"Sorry, I was just thinking. Anyway, I should get back to my work before I have to leave. You can keep that Faygo if you want to." Luna began typing again, trying not to glance over at the juggalo.

"Man, I up and came over here to motherfucking talk to you, and now you're giving me the cold shoulder. Why don't you wanna talk to me?"

"Of course I want to, we're good friends, but I have work to do. Plus I might need to leave earlier in case _someone_ comes back." Pulling her hair back, she let her back arch as she stretched, squeaking when a pair of arms wrapped around her.

"I'll talk to you later on tonight then." Gamzee smiled, hugging her tightly before he walked back to his horn pile.

Luna had looked over as he left, sighing gently before she turned back to her screen. One reply she had seen seemed to surprise her, in its purple text.

CA: I'll be comin for you water tonight my dear

CA: Just wwait for me an I'll tell you wwhat I'm talking atrout

WC: Wh04 wh04 wh04, h0ld 0n h3r3!

WC: I t0ld y0u that I 4m n0t int3r3st3d!

CA: I dont care wwhat you think now I'm coming for you no matter howw you make it sound

WC: 3rid4n, y0u b3tt3r n0t c0me b4ck h3r3, s0 h3lp m3 g0g…

caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased trolling WindChick [WC] at 17:35

_Oh no… What do I do now!?_

A/N: Okay, let's go back a bit. I'm sure all of you know that Pyralspite, Redglare's dragon Lusus. I'm sure you also understand that Luna's mother was a dragon Lusus, and that the insignia is the sign for that clan of troll. As for Luna's daddy, or what the hell ever you want to call him, he left soon after mom died, but made sure they could survive on their own. Hey, write in the reviews what you want me to do next for this involving Luna's family! Should dad come back and mom somehow re-appearify, or what? I have almost everything mapped out, but sometimes I still need that boost from my audience!

Oh, and one more thing! I need some help here! It's a bit of a voting thing for you guys to do then send me your vote in the reviews! Who should Luna be with, since I am still debating between a few guys? She's not doing Moirrial or Auspice, most likely just the Matesprit and Keismeisis! There's Eridan, Gamzee, Kurloz, Sollux, and maybe, just maybe, Rufioh.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Black and Purple, Yin and Yang

The light of the sun began to bake the world, which meant that it was time for our heroine, although she doesn't know it yet, to rest until dark of night. Luna had been trying to keep her cool ever since she got home, and her sisters knew it all too well.

"Luna, can I talk to you?" A girl, looking exactly like Luna, peeked out from behind a wall. "It's kind of important…"

She groaned, glancing up from the arm around her shoulders. "No problem, Hoshiko. But first things first… Get this stinky fish offa me."

Luna stayed put on the couch, growling each time Eridan pulled her closer. "But wwhat if you get scared? I wwant to keep you safe in case my dear girl get frightened by the movvie." He smirked, pulling her into his lap gently.

"Dammit, Eridan, let me go! You're more scared of this than me!"

Eridan kept her down, only to hear a growling in his ear.

"Let go of her, get your ass off of my couch, and get lost…" Sora was standing behind him with a hand wrapping the scarf more around his throat. "Or else, I'm going to fry you up, eat you, and burn that awful cape in front of your dead, lifeless eyes…"

"WWhat? I wwasn't doing anything wwrong but cuddling with my matesprit." He quickly stood up. "And don't touch my scarf!"

"Oh Eridan? Can I talk to you?" Luna smiled, putting on her best 'sweet girl' look before she took him by the collar of his shirt, practically snarling in the seadweller's face. "You touch me again, and I'll make sure this time you do pay for it! I'm not your matesprit, get that through your thick skull! I don't like you, I never will! And, before you start thinking blackrom, stop! I won't be your keismeis, or anything close to a quadrant! Stop coming over here and calling me these things, or else!"

She dropped him, letting him crawl out of the hive as she continued barking at him. Sora smirked as she watched her younger sister, slamming the door shut when Eridan was finally gone.

"Woof. Nice job there, Sir Barks-a-lot." She laughed. "Way to send them packing!"

"Hey, you had to deal with him before too. But me and him, like Yin and Yang. He's the good guy, fairly, and I'm the bad guy here."

"What do you mean? I don't think you'd be considered Yang here."

"I think I am. You gotta remember that we're not like the others here, that we're much different. I'm half dragon, and he's a highblood troll. Maybe instead I'll just stick to being forever alone, you know. Hide myself until I die."

"Luna, sit back down for a minute. I have to tell you a story." Sora sat down on the couch, smiling as she tugged her younger sister's black wig. "Do you know that Pyralspite wasn't as much of a killer as she was made out to be? Sure, she loved to fight with her troll 'daughter' and give Mindfang a beat down, but that's beside the point. One day, she had been mourning the loss of Redglare, when out of nowhere, a new pinkish and pale creature had come before her, and let me tell you, he looked nothing like anything she had ever seen before. He did look like a troll, but far too pale and did not have the horns we have seen everywhere we go.

"Of course, not too many people realize that a dragon lusus has the ability to match forms of alien life. So she had changed herself into one of the alien species. What she hadn't realized was how much she had in common with the creature, personality wise. Do you know what they did?

"They made you and Hoshiko, my half sisters. I'm not sure how exactly I was brought here, but now, I don't care. You two are like daughters to me, and you remind me of the sun and the moon. Hoshiko is the sun, with her light and always happy personality. But you, Luna. You are the moon, as your name states. Every day you keep yourself shrouded in mystery in fear of who you truly are. Even as you try to fall in love, and find a matesprit, then you end up pushing them away from you.

"That's because you feel that if you reveal yourself, then they'll turn against you. I assure you, they wouldn't dare do that, especially after all you've done to help them. Mostly everyone likes you! Eridan, clearly, Karkat thinks you know what you're doing, Sollux gets his ass whupped when you play games with him… Hmmm…

"Nepeta and Vriska like to roleplay with you, along with Terezi. Equius told me he thinks you're brave. Feferi kind of likes everyone. Aradia, I'm never really too sure with her. Tavros does enjoy when you watch that dopey movie with him, and Kanaya likes making you at least decent clothing!" Sora giggled, playing with the teen's white hair. "Then, there's always Gamzee."

Luna looked up from her daze, her face heating up into a deep grey. "What about Gamzee?"

"You can't lie to me, you know. I could see the messages you guys sent." She smiled, hugging her. "Look, I know you don't want to like highbloods after what happened to you, but you two are so good together. I mean, sure he's loud and a bit off, but who around here is normal? The way I see it, it's either him or fish lips."

"But I…"

"No buts. In fact…"Sora pushed Luna down onto the couch, hurrying up to her sister's room before she could catch up. The door clicked to lock, keeping her out.

"Sora, open the door!"

_Click click click, clack click click_

_Oh hell no! Don't tell me she's messaging him!_

The door opened after a few minutes, with a smiling Sora exiting the room. Luna burst into her room, seeing the typing. The alternating typing on her computer screen. Why did she have to leave herself logged into her pesterchum, when she wasn't there!?

Luna looked up at the screen as she sat down, her jaw nearly hitting the floor as the conversation was laid before her.

TC: mAn, wHy ArE yOu So ShY lAtElY? i ThOuGhT yOu MoThErFuCkInG lIkEd Me.

WC: HEEHEE, DON'T 3ORRY ABOUT IT! I 3AS THINKING ABOUT A LOT OF SHIT THAT HAPPENED, BUT I GOTTA TELL YOU SOMETHING!

TC: hUh? wElL, WhAt ThE fUcK iS iT? TeLl Me! :o)

WC: 3ELL, 3HAT 3OULD YOU SAY IF I 3ASN'T A TROLL? IF I 3AS SOME 3EIRD, MUTATED, ALIEN?

TC: yOu, aN aLiEn? mAn, aRe YoU tRyInG tO uP aNd FuCk WiTh ThIs MotHeRfUcKeR?

WC: 3ELL, I AM ONE! I 3AS TRYING TO HIDE, SINCE I 3AS 3ORRIED ABOUT 3HAT YOU'D THINK! TRUTH IS, I REALLY AM FLUSHED FOR YOU, A LOT!

TC: yOu ArE? :o) hOnK

WC: YEAH, BUT I 3AS JUST SO SCARED OF 3HAT YOU 3OULD DO ABOUT MY DIFFERENCES, SO I 3AS HIDING OUT A LOT MORE. THING IS, I'M HALF HUMAN. THE OTHER, I'LL TELL YOU LATER. ^^

TC: sIs, yOu'rE sTiLl An Up AnD aWeSoMe MoThErFuCkEr, bUt WhY'D yOu HiDe It?

TC: sIs?

WindChick [WC] ceased trolling TerminallyCapricious [TC] at 14:56

TC: hOnK :o(

Oh my fucking gog, Sora just told him fucking everything! Luna hadn't even told Tavros, one of her closest friends and the best person to keep a secret! Gamzee might already be talking to the other trolls, telling them how much of a freak she was! She had to fix this, before it was too late. Before she lost her chance of love without having to reek of fish.

WC: G-G4mz33? 4r3 y0u 0k4y?

TC: hEy, yOu'rE bAcK! :o) hOnK

WC: I'm s0rry 4b0ut 34rli3r… My fri3nd, 3rm… Sist3r, sh3 kind 0f br0k3 int0 my r00m whil3 I w4sn't h3r3.

TC: sO wHaT yOu SaId AbOuT yOu HaViNg SeRiOuS fLuShEd FeElInGs FoR tHiS mOtHeRfUcKeR, It WaS a LiE?

WC: W3ll, n0… I d0 f33l str0ngly f0r y0u, but w3'd n3v3r l4st! W3'r3 just t00 diff3r3nt fr0m 0n3 4n0th3r.

WC: G4mz33, it w0uldn't w0rk 0ut f0r us, b3li3v3 m3. 3v3ry0n3 3ls3 3sp3ci4lly 4 c3rt4in s34dw3ll3r will judg3 m3 f0r b3ing diff3r3nt.

TC: mAn, tHaT'S nOt CoOl. wHy WoUlD aNyOnE hUrT mY sIs? i MoThErFuCkInG wOuLdN'T. EvEn If YoU aRe Up AnD aLl DiFfErEnT fRoM tHe OtHeRs, i DoN'T cArE. :o) hOnK.

WC: Wh4t? R34lly? I didn't kn0w y0u f3lt this w4y b4ck, y0u kn0w, but m3 4nd y0u.

TC: oF cOuRsE i MoThErFuCkInG dO. YoU'Re OnE oF mY sIsTeRs. :o) yoU'Re FuCkInG aWeSoMe.

WC: W0w, th4nks G4mz33. Th4t d03s m4k3 m3 f33l 4 littl3 b3tt3r.

WC: S0, wh4t sh0uld w3 d0 4b0ut 0ur f33lings?

TC: hEy, i'lL bE oVeR iN a MoThErFuCkInG bIt. i GoT sOmEtHiNg To ShOw YoU.

WC: Right n0w? 4r3 y0u sur3?

TC: yOu'lL mOtHeRfUcKiNg lIkE iT, I kNoW yOu WiLl. :o)

TerminallyCapricious [TC] Ceased Trolling WindChick [WC] at 15:05

Luna smiled, starting to blush profusely as she read back over their conversation. He really did care for her, in his own way. Could he actually help her out with her rut, the entire thing with Eridan and her depression? Not too much was known as to what he was going to do, most likely just bring pie over and share it with her. Either way, she wasn't complaining. All she needed to know was that he would protect her, in a sense.

Before long, she found herself easily growing tired from the wait, soon drifting off. Luna began to wake, but not in her room on Alternia. On Derse, her dream self finally awoke, anything hiding who she was, gone… This was always her dream, to not be hidden from her true self; the pale, human skin, the lack of horns, and only a few sharp teeth. She was different from the trolls, but here on another planet, at least she wasn't alone. She sat near her window, smiling when she saw everyone walking. The purple garb she was placed into didn't really help her, she was much happier in black. However, everyone wore the same clothes here, except for the seadwellers. Eridan and Feferi walked past her home, their outfits much more fitting than anything anyone else could ever afford. Luna hadn't realized that she was watching them, but more importantly, she didn't notice the highblood with the crown studying her face…

A/N: Okay, okay, same old shit, but just please post what troll you think Luna would be good with! And I decided that I'm going to chop up the story, post- and pre- scratch. So, I might do a few pairings with her on her, but I'm going to try to put in a few different ships, maybe even approve of her doing Auspice and Moirials. Hopefully, things won't get too messed up for our dear friend here!

Oh, and before I forget, don't forget to leave reviews! I love seeing my review numbers go up, even more then Nepeta likes to ship!


End file.
